canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benevolent Beanies
The Benevolent Beanies are Sabrina1985's fan-made group that consists of herself, Brainiac Adam, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton. Although each member has his or her own personal enemy, they will fight someone else's rival during at times too. Their style of fighting epic battles always consists of a form of competition, which is a metaphorical struggle between the justifying side of righteousness and the archaic decay of malice by using a variety of moves in turn, such as striking at each other, so they can show their fists to smash in the faces of their rivals with a mighty punch, and hope that their evil counterparts will stagger and feel very dizzy after being punched, which would leave them with stars spinning over their heads. The battles are free-flowing because participants are allowed to block and evade an opponent's attack by inventing their own different and creative abilities as combinations of previously existing techniques, however, they are not allowed to this multiple times in row during their turn. When the two teams are not participating in fights, they train in two different ways. The first one is to go to a dojo to practice their attack moves, and the second one is using an arcade video game-styled battle simulator in the hub world. The simulator's battle screen states the move used on the lower-left hand corner while there is another health bar over it, and when an opponent's health bar has been drained, it is equal to experience that would give them advantage in a real battle. They were inspired by Adam's fan-made group the Adamantiums, which are made up of himself, Freddie Mercury, Taven, Princess Peach, Rita Repulsa, and Jennifer Fields the J.U.M.P. agent. Group members The Benevolent Beanies consist of: Little Miss Sexy - Miss Sexy's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping, repeatedly performing a chopping motion on the opponent with the side of her opened hand and jumping up high into the air with her leg bent and then extends it as she strikes them with a kick with one of her feet. Her finishing move consists of turning her back to her teammates, and without them viewing, she then powerfully strikes an opponent with her sexiness by unzipping and opening her shirt to show her breasts to any of them who are facing in front of her. Then, she spins her newly bared breasts around like a lasso to enlarge them to an impossibly and unnaturally large size that is over twice their original size, then she uses her newly ridiculously proportioned enlarged breasts as a melee weapon by swinging them back and forth from side to side like a baseball bat and hitting the opponent which causes physical damage in the form of him or her losing half of his or her health. The reaction to this technique is different, depending on which gender the opponent is. Males are delighted because it gets them very excited and they show this in the form of doing the classic Tex Avery expression wild take where they go completely bonkers by doing some kind of happy dance where they bounce up and down uncontrollably as their ears steam, eyes bulge out while the pupils are replaced by a heart shape in each eye, jaws drop, tongues fly out, pant like dogs, and howl like wolves. And in addition to this, they will also refer to her as the "hot babe who flashes her boobs" after she has performed this move on them. Females stomp their heels in frustrated jealousy because she is a very sexy and attractive woman who was actually born with an outer appearance that is the physical beauty standards set by the media, and they want the outer beauty that she has. She succeeded because of her good looks, which has given her the ability to appear on the front page of many of Dillydale's lads' magazines. Miss Sexy is a yellow oval who has strawberry blonde hair, a yellow nose, beauty, sexiness, big breasts, and wears a red dress and matching shoes. She is slightly vain because she likes to refer to herself as an attractive fair maiden by saying "I'm the only fair maiden on this team." One of her personal hobbies is collecting posters and magazines with very muscular male models because she finds them to be sexy and attractive. She has a superheroine alter-ego called the Busty Bombshell, and her costume consists of a black outfit with a red eyemask, gloves, and high-heeled boots. Miss Sexy is the main rival of Little Miss Ruthless. Lola Bunny - Lola's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping, quickly running past an opponent and leaving them in twisted into a knot and leaps up to dribble the opponent's face with her feet to cause non-violent physical damage that slowly drains his or her energy which causes them to lose half of their health, and pulling out a basketball so she can toss it up, so the ball can land on her finger and spin, before she lets it roll off of her finger and bounce on the ground to explode and cause physical damage to an opponent. Lola is a beautiful rabbit with yellow-blonde hair, rosy red eyelids, aqua colored eyes, a curvaceous body with tan fur and cream-colored secondary fur, slipper-shaped footpads, a powder-puff tail, and wears tight clothes that consist of a yellow t-shirt and purple shorts, a blue rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. Even though she is a sassy, tough talking, no-nonsense woman, who is extremely independent, self reliant, highly athletic, and a well-regarded sex-symbol who is incredibly seductive in her behavior, and quite capable of easily charming men around her by doing poses that are seductive. As a member of the Benevolent Beanies, she aids them in the battles against the Malevolent Meanies. She is Sabrina's closest friend out of all the other members of the team. In battle, she likes to confuse any opponents by acting slightly less intelligent and more clueless to her surroundings by being scatterbrained, bubbly, kooky, putting on a realistic-looking false act of tending to obsess over Bugs Bunny and referring to him as "Bun-Bun", pretending to be unable to settle on a decision, even for something as simple as what she wants to drink, and rapidly talking a mile a minute whether anybody else is listening or not by being overly talkative to the point of irritation. Lola's impressive basketball skills got her a spot on the Tune Squad basketball team, in which the looney tunes battled the villainous monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. She is Bugs' girlfriend who is a pure tomboy and rabbit Lolita who makes Bugs' heart pound away because he was instantly smitten, since he showed this by jumping up, floating up the air, and then crashing to the floor by falling on the court like a piece of wood. Although she initially turned down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifted to affection after he saved her from a belly-flopping monstar, getting himself painfully squashed in the process, showing that he was willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cared for her. Acting on these feelings, she kissed him and became his girlfriend. She has a superheroine alter-ego called the Pink Athlete, and her costume consists of light pink outfit with a darker pink eyemask, gloves, belt, and boots. Lola is the main rival of Vonnie the bunny. Sans the skeleton - Sans' battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping, moving exceedingly quickly by running forward and leaping from side to side as he lunges at the opponent at a speed that makes him almost invisible while he disappears and reappears to forcefully charge into the opponent and then drops onto them with his full body weight, teleporting, shooting a laser beam from a device that resembles a goat skull or a dragon skull, summoning jagged bones that shoot out of the ground to halt his opponents' movements, forming a cage of bones that surrounds his opponents and starts enclosing in on them, and using magical spells that he unleashes from the power of his mind's imagination by starting to stare intently at his opponents, while his eyes flash yellow and this starts off merely glowing, but they start to flash vividly as he keeps staring at them long enough to have his magic to slowly start practically enveloping his opponents' human forms and turning them into skeletons with voided black eye sockets with little pupils the same color as their eyes. He is a short, big-boned, very much distorted, simplified, and stylized skeleton who speaks in a calm and hypnotizing deep and goofy chill-guy voice that is a variety of a New York accent, has a laugh that is a low-pitched chuckle, has a round skull which is just not even close to the real thing as a human skeleton's, large voided black eye sockets with royal blue pupils in them, a grinning dimpled smile on his face, abnormal hands that do not resemble a human skeleton's, and not very bone-like ankles. Sans wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of slippers. He is a few inches shorter than five foot six, very observant, kind and reassuring, understanding and thankful, loving, caring, very lazy, laid back, sleeping on the job and taking breaks often, is a talented comedian who does standup, likes puns and jokes because he enjoys making deliberately-bad skeleton-related puns to tickle the funnybones of his audiences for good-natured ribbing, can not only do pretty good impressions of his teammates but also a great impression of his brother because his teammates are able to recognize Papyrus via his voice, and has adorable childlike joy, very cheerful, and is a bit playful because he doesn't mind teasing his teammates a bit. Sans is a loyal teammate of the Benevolent Beanies, and will do anything to stop the Malevolent Meanies. Even though, he is extremely lazy outside of battles with the team, he is very serious during a fight with their rivals, and they strongly dislike him with a passion because he used his magic to give them silly costumes which ended up humiliating them. However, he is shown to become much more energetic in battle because he gets motivated to take a stand, step in, and take action and is eerily serious when angry and instantly uses his powers if he senses something wrong in serious situations and puts on a facade of humor to hide his very dark and very serious side. When Sans speaks, females are always hypnotized the deepness of his voice, which is so composed and so polite, this has always caused a woman to fall in love at first hearing him talk. However, at one time, Sans was so lazy, that he wouldn't date or get into a romantic relationship with anyone. No female had ever gotten Sans' attention though many have tried, even though Sans refused to go there. Whenever he's feeling awkward, self-conscious, nervous, embarrassed, uncertain, or lying, Sans will rub the back of his head or neck with one hand, with a patently fake grin and laugh. Sans recently revealed a deep dark secret to his teammates: his laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy and actually wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge because he knows it is "a poor excuse for being lazy." He has a scientific background because he has an affinity for science, owns a quantum physics book, enjoys reading and watching science fiction stories, and has a strange machine which seems to be broken inside of his workshop. Sans knows about all kinds of incredible foods, but he always orders the worst burger off the menu whenever he, his brother, and their teammates go out to eat at a restaurant. Not only does Sans love to eat, but he almost seems to go out of his way to have as unhealthy a diet as possible because he loves greasy food and usually eats out every night, loves to drink ketchup, and only recently began attempting to cook. However, Sans' insatiable ketchup lust can never be quenched, so he proceeds to chug the entire bottle in one sitting. He is the older brother of Papyrus, and cares a lot for and admires his brother by reading him bedtime stories, giving him presents under the identity of Santa, and liking to mess with him to the annoyance of his brother, but is worried about others hurting Papyrus or taking advantage of him. Sans' relationship with Papyrus is remarkably strong because he considers his dorky brother the coolest person he knows and admires Papyrus in this way, even though Sans is very popular with his town's residents. Sans has even mentioned to his teammates that he appreciates Papyrus' nagging, since it's the only thing that actually motivates him to do anything productive. As a result of this, Sans shelters Papyrus from the truth a lot to protect his naiivety because he doesn't want to hurt or scare his brother, and as a result of this, Sans is always saying nice things about Papyrus. Although Sans is a genuinely nice and kind-hearted guy who always deliberately acts friendly to and does unambiguously care about people he doesn't know, and while it's likely sincere to some degree, he clearly remains wary of their actions until they prove they will be true friends who he can truly trust. However, he gets real tough, actively threatens, and is completely prepared and willing to stone-cold murder someone if they were to kill Papyrus because he cares a lot about his beloved brother and thinks the world of him. This means Sans would resent them greatly and say "Try running and you will end up having a bad time" to them in a menacing tone that becomes like ice as he just stares straight at them while his eye sockets become pitch black, this means that things have just gotten real. Then, Sans would come down upon the individual's wickedness like a ton of bricks, treat them absolutely ruthlessly, and chastise him or her by delivering brutal talk to remind them just how low they went by insulting, mocking, and tormenting them with deliberately-unfair attacks in the form of a furious onslaught of rapid-fire bone attacks against them, which would kill them with an unavoidable attack that drops health point-by-point very rapidly in the form of residual damage, as he cheats, lies, and rubs his own power in their faces. Before fighting Sans, he would ask them if they think "anyone can be a good person if they just try", then laugh before the opponent would be able to give an answer, as he would then ask if they "wanna have a bad time", which means he would take them aside and give them a very clear warning prior to a fight with Papyrus. This means that anybody who successfully invokes Sans' wrath learns to fear him, because they find themselves wishing they had listened. It upsets him when people badmouth his brother, especially when Papyrus is trying hard to better himself. Sans is normally peaceful and quiet at times, but he will get venomous when pushed enough and will rant because he slowly has enough of the abuse thrown at his brother, and knows that Papyrus is too precious to be attacked since he is the most purest and angelic skeleton that you will ever meet. He is married to a human woman named Katelynn Fisher, who is one of the best computer programmers in all of Mount Ebott, and had met Sans at a computer convention that had been held there. Katelynn has dealt with a lot of programs that others figure can't be done, since she knows her business and is far beyond the simple ABC's of designing such a program. Sans got up the nerve to ask her a few questions that obviously piqued her interest, while her replies told him that she was very good in this area. When Sans told Katelynn about himself by slowly telling her of his early beginnings, she found it hard to believe that he is a skeleton because she thought it didn't add up even with every thing he told her about how he came to be, and just couldn't begin to fathom that a skeleton who was capable of walking, talking, thinking, and acting like a human actually existed, until she asked if she could see what he really looked like. After he unzipped his jacket and pushed the hood back, she was startled and shocked to see him but he sensed that her fear and uncertainty of what he was died quickly. Though her curiosity did not, as he gave her a warm welcoming smile, as her eyes gave a slight flicker of interest. Once that hurdle was out of the way, they would spend many long hours talking and enjoying each other's company, and Sans rejoiced in having a relationship with someone who could relate to his scientific background. Sans and Katelynn are the proud parents of a son named Kozuka. He has a superhero alter-ego called Calcium Man, and his costume consists of a pair of blue pajamas with a picture of a glass of milk on the shirt, light purple cape, and he still has his pink slippers. And even though Calcium Man has the ability of flight, he is too lazy to use it, and prefers to glide on the ground instead. Sans is the main rival of Nega Sans. Papyrus the skeleton - Papyrus' battle techniques are very gentle forms of punching, kicking, jumping, summoning jagged bones that shoot out of the ground to halt his opponents' movements, forming a cage of bones that surrounds his opponents and starts enclosing in on them, making a large monstrous-looking skeletal hand appear out of thin air and grasping an opponent in it's grasp, and using magic that causes his eyes to flash bright orange. However, instead of battling his opponents, he actually stops at the last instant and does not even let himself touch them in that fashion, but he will use inverted psychology on them. Papyrus is not only proud to be a member, but is also a loyal teammate of the Benevolent Beanies, however, he believes that the Malevolent Meanies can do good deeds and as a result of this, he has no desire to physically harm them because he simply mimes physical attacks on their rivals during battles, since he has no desire to cause actual physical damage to them. He is a seven foot tall anatomically inaccurate skeleton who has a skull that is shaped in a straight and geometrical structure, small voided black eye sockets that resemble beady eyes with red pupils and they turn into bug eyeballs for a comedic expression when he is experiencing strong emotions, a mouth that is in a smile shape, and has slender and boney hands and feet. He speaks in a somewhat booming, high-pitched, and ridiculous voice. Papyrus wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims and embroidered with a symbol, a rough red scarf-like cloth around his neck, red gloves trimmed with gold, blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. He is loud and flamboyant, presents a confident charismatic image of himself, tends to work hard, and despite his tough guy exterior and brash personality, is very kind at heart, extremely optimistic, overly happy, and innocent, sweet, and occasionally rather oblivious and non-observant, must be protected at all costs, and overwhelmingly determined at his dreams because he waited and begged from midnight to morning to be accepted into "royal guard training". Papyrus isn't dumb or useless because he is actually pretty tough and is even stronger than Sans, but doesn't have the heart to be a warrior and be given fighting lessons, and he holds back his power because he is simply an innocent, optimistic, and lovable goofball who seems to be a coward, because he is very gentle, nurturing, soft, too nice, fun loving, bubbly, happy, and up for a laugh. Papyrus hates his job more than anything, even if he does it as painless as possible, because killing just isn't in his bones because he is a too pure-hearted precious cinnamon roll who wouldn't hurt a fly, and can't bring himself to be able to actually fight seriously and properly to hurt anyone if he had to, since his friendliness, outgoing nature, and downright earnest support keeps him from being the slightest bit antagonistic, even the idea of someone killing another person is horrifying to him. However if he knows that someone is up to no good, he always wants to play down the situation in an attempt to turn a negative into a positive. Even though he might appear to be a big and confident guy who intimidates people who have the same true personality as him and apparently makes them too shy to speak, his teammates know that he is such a sweetheart once you get to know him and they would never want anyone to hurt him, which is why they are very protective of him. Papyrus' love for everyone he runs into, coupled with his naivete, makes it difficult for him to grasp why certain people do bad things, this means that he is sure that it would only take an understanding friend to make them a better person and assures them that they can be a better person with just a bit of effort. Papyrus is so sympathetic that he is a bigger obstacle during a fight, while villains refer to him as weak, due to wanting to give them mercy and fearing them at the same time, which means that they would be willing to bring themselves to kill him. He confronts them, and not with force or threat, but with words and ideals by insisting that they can still be a good person if they try, with that determined grin still plastered on his face. He is intelligent enough to know how much to calculate how hard to hit his opponents without killing them, because he knows that knowledge is better than brute strength, it is then they realize that he isn't even going to use the strength, since he prefers to fight without really causing any serious damage. But if someone takes advantage of his kind, caring, and loving personality and bullies him in the most hurtful way possible or uses him as an emotional sponge by letting him listen to whatever problems they have and ignore him because they no longer need him, he lets them know that he is no pushover and shows them that his difficulty spike increases when they fight him because he loses his temper and his magic powers start to surge through him because the air pressure starts to crackle and jolts of orange light shoot like electric currents throughout the area. When this situation occurs, his opponents freeze in fear as shudders run down their backs, as a dark look appears on his face, while his attack moves become uncontrollable and are extremely strong and can cause serious physical damage to any of his opponents. He is the younger brother of Sans, and also has a good relationship with him, though sometimes both disagree with each other's habits because the former often yells at the latter to stop being so lazy and he detests his brother's many skeleton puns, the two of them care about each other a lot. Sans refers to Papyrus as "cool" and concurs without second thoughts, while Papyrus often cleans up after Sans and states that Sans is lucky to have such a "cool guy" taking care of him. Sans cares deeply for Papyrus, a fact made especially evident should someone decide to kill Papyrus, and if they would do so, Sans would denounce them as a "dirty brother killer". Even though Papyrus is always irritated and fed up with his brother's dumb skeleton-related puns and terrible jokes being thrown randomly, as he gets kind of sick of and is slightly annoyed by them because Sans tells them so often when it's off topic and not the right time, he usually has to keep himself from laughing at them and sometimes he himself cracks a few puns here and there without meaning to, because some of Sans' jokes do make him laugh, even though he's trying to appear too cool for lame jokes and hates it when Sans catches him smiling. He really likes spaghetti and cooks it in his spare time, but his actual favorite food is oatmeal with jellied dinosaur candies encased in sugary eggs. However, many people seem to think that he's not very good at cooking and describing the taste of his dishes as "indescribable", and think that in a year, his food might even be "edible." Ever since Papyrus started taking cooking lessons, his culinary talents have improved greatly. Papyrus thinks highly of his cooking skills and greatly enjoys cooking, even though his spaghetti is not quite as exquisite as he believes due to his obliviousness to it's actual quality. He is often telling his teammates "I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, CAN GUARANTEE THAT AFTER TASTING MY COOKING, THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA IS “UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE” WHEN IT COMES TO A FANCY-SCHMANCY RESTAURANT!" The amount of spaghetti in the fridge isn't due to to Papyrus’ lack of eating, but it means that he just makes so much spaghetti it’s impossible for any one person to consume. Whenever he, his brother, and their teammates go out to eat, he is always complaining about grease, and when a server at the restaurant suggests a dinner that contains something fried, he always tells them “BECAUSE I HATE GREASE.” Despite not ordering food out, he always orders a glass of milk because he says it's "full of strong bones." Papyrus is certainly a variety of nerdy because he loves puzzles, collects action figures, sleeps in a race car bed, likes to be read a children's book at night, has an intelligent vocabulary except when he makes up words for fun, dreams of selling flames as a literal fire sale, is looking for friends and respect, and is heroic in the sense of always trying to do good, even if he's a bit of a goof, and unrivaled in compassion and friendliness. He seldom comes across as having arrogance or buried self-doubt because he just seems to be very enthusiastic in how much he believes in himself, and also believes others can be as great as he narcissistically thinks he is if they just try. Despite how klutzy he is, his enthusiasm is so potent, if he decided to drop his goofiness and weren't so innocent as a person, it would give him a shot at being a soldier of the royal guard if he trains hard enough with his combat skills, but his bone attacks are slower and less intense versions of Sans' attacks that are used far less often. He's so naive that he is completely oblivious to any rudeness directed his way and might thank someone for their honesty by misconstruing that statement into something complimentary about him, and if they told him they had zero redeeming qualities, he would assume they are being humble. At one time, he was willing to go on a date with someone, and if they flirted with him, he apologetically would "dump" them right afterward, saying that he only did it because he felt obligated to and only ever liked them as a friend. However, at the time, Papyrus didn't have an objective observation towards "his favorite sexy rectangle" because he didn't really get concepts like relationships and sex. Despite his childish demeanor, Papyrus seems to be believe and insist that anime is for children. Papyrus is a little bit ignorant and rude towards Sans because he hears whatever he wants to hear and knows little about his brother, and as a result of this, Papyrus is always saying nice things about himself. If Papyrus was become the king of his country by process of elimination, his only duties would be tending the castle garden and sitting around and looking cute, but Sans would end up doing all the actual work of running the country. Papyrus is known as COOLSKELETON95 on the UnderNet social network and has 111 followers, and Sans will "hack" his brother's profile page if a troll is cyberbullying him, and if the bully doesn't even know Sans, they will think he is annoying because he enjoys besieging Papyrus' online persona with puns in a goofy font, after he warns them to stop bullying his brother, but they don't listen. He is married to a human woman named Hazel Griggs, and they met during her sophomore year at Willowbrook college. Papyrus and Hazel are the proud parents of identical twin daughters, Desdemona and Constantia. He has a superhero alter-ego called the War Mandible, and his costume consists of a dark reddish-brown outfit with a picture of a cartoonish-looking blue bone on the shirt, and he still has his scarf, gloves, belt, and boots. And the War Mandible might not have the ability to fly, however, he can run extremely fast with long strides. Papyrus is the main rival of Nega Papyrus. Sabrina - Sabrina's battle techniques are pretending to physically attack her opponents by miming punching and kicking, but actually stopping at the last instant and not even letting herself touch them in that fashion, jumping, getting out a rubber ball with two straws taped to it and wiggling to annoy enemies, throwing her wiggle stick at the enemy which causes non-violent physical damage by causing them to lose half of their health and coming back into her hands like a boomerang, summoning a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts which appear above her hands and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another and it instantly turns them into close and best friends and the hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders and it makes them walk over to her and give her a hug, breaking evil spells and restoring someone's real memories by using a giant heart that appears in the palms of her hands and she then shoots it to her opponent by blowing it as if she is blowing a kiss as it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes their body to turn pink for a few seconds and makes them fall unconscious and they wake up feeling confused. Sabrina is a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes who wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. She is not only the leader of the Benevolent Beanies, and is also very trusting, happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, tolerant and lenient, gentle, nurturing and soft, bubbly, willing to make friends with anyone and would never physically harm them, fun loving, and up for a laugh. Sabrina really does not care for bullies/trolls, but can go easy on them because she prefers to play things a little too safe, has a heart of gold and is kind and loving to everyone she meets and doesn’t like to hurt others, as it is in her nature to be soft on bad guys who mess with her and the people she loves. This is proof that she doesn't like violence at all, and prefers love over war because it is her duty to make sure that people feel the love in more ways than one. Despite this, her finishing move consists of jumping into midair as she clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch in an upper-cut motion that strikes two to five times in a row which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her but this ability is also used only as a last resort because it is used very rarely and only in extreme instances only when supervillians make her extremely angry. Even though she may be 100% nice and happy most of the time and rarely has any bad days, she can be hard-headed and stubborn on rare occasions. She fully believes that love is the answer to everything because if every single person in the world treated each other with kindness and respect 100% of the time, the world would be a much better place because there would be no wars and bullying. She knows that the world is filled with gray areas, so she strives to create a completely white world to be filled with sunshine and rainbows with 100% nice and happy people and have nothing ever bad happen by erasing completely black darkness and hatred. A few years ago, Sabrina became Adam's girlfriend because they started to send one another sentimental comments during their conversations. Adam sees her as a gorgeous beautiful princess in his eyes. However, Adam isn't the only one who has a sweet feeling for his girlfriend, because his snobbish and pompous rival, Alan, also feels the exact same way, since he too has a soft spot exclusively for Sabrina and is really and truly in love with her. Alan is extremely envious, jealous, and angry because she loves Adam instead of him, since his heart is as cold as ice, and as a result of this, he always attempts to try and win her heart by forcing his affections on her. This had all began in the land of Kaluka, where Alan was captivated by Sabrina's appearance at first sight, as he suddenly developed a crazy crush on her. Alan performs a routine where he is always walking over to Sabrina seductively and saying in a perverted voice "Come here you sexy gorgeous girl, because my sweet, you’ll be all mine." Alan desires to get Sabrina on his side by merely capturing her in form of putting one arm around her back and the other around her hips and swooping her off her feet. And on the extremely rare times he where has actually snatched her, she quickly and immediately breaks free by putting her hands on his shoulders and pushes him away. This means that she prefers to take on the role of a damsel in distress because she is kind and loving, instead of being a strong and tough fighter who defends herself, fights back against, and easily defeats Alan when he attempts to kidnap her. In addition to her battle attack moves, she has a special technique where her body begins to glow, and then there is a bright flash of light, which discards and separates all of her fandom personas from her body, and they are: Nerdluckette Sabrina, Irken Invader Sabrina, Little Miss Angelic, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Sabrina the monkey, Fuchsia Heart, Sauria, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina Powerpuff, Sabrina the miniature pony, Sabrina Bird, Shellbrina, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, and Invisible Angel. She is the main rival of Sasha. Adam - Adam's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping into midair and doing an airborne kick to an opponent, shooting yellow fireballs from the palms of his hands, shooting a stream of bright yellow flames out of his fingers which burns an opponent and causes them to scream in agony, launching a cannon ball-shaped fiery ball at an opponent, which is unleashed via his hands and sets the opponent on fire to damage them heavily, using a lasso, having super speed, using super strength, stabbing and slashing with his sword "The Holy Blade Of Equality", and using a magical cape that allows him to fly. In addition to these techniques, he also has a retractable pair of Wolverine-like claws made from a special material known as Adamantium, that he can extend out of his knuckles and use them to fight enemies, and when he draws his claws out of his knuckles, he doesn’t feel any pain and no blood comes out. Adam is young man with brown hair and blue eyes who wears a yellow t-shirt with a Brainiac logo on it, white shorts, and a pair of sandals. He is a brainiac who is independent, positive, very kind, friendly, polite, cheerful, bubbly, cheeky, funny, caring to everyone he meets, loves his friends very much and would do anything to please them and help them out, and likes to have fun. However, he can sometimes be a little bit stubborn and hot headed because he has bit of a temper since he gets angry when something he strongly disapproves of comes up and is not easy going on people who mess with him or the people he loves and believes if that wrongdoer crosses him or his friends, that they need a taste of their own medicine, and when he gets angry, his heat-based powers become dangerous and uncontrollable. He never likes to see the wrong side winning so he fights to make sure the right side always wins. This is proof that he is a great hero, a good citizen, and brings the peace to the land! He is also a member of a youth club where the happy and funny youth group members run and facilitate a lot of wonderful activities such as participating in fun role-playing games, creating, producing, writing, and starring in award-winning movies to show to people around the world, going on day trips around their own country, and travelling abroad to other countries. A few years ago, Adam and Sabrina became boyfriend and girlfriend because they always compliment each other and say romantic things. Sabrina knows that Adam is not only really is certainly the best boyfriend that she could ever ask for, but also knows that he is the most beloved, amazing, wonderful, lovely, handsome, sweetest, and most gorgeous guy in the world. Adam is not only Sabrina's boyfriend, but also the second-in-command of the Benevolent Beanies. In addition to his battle attack moves, he has a special technique where his body begins to glow, and then there is a bright flash of light, which discards and separates all of his fandom personas from his body, and they are: Mr. Brainiac, Yellow Fire, Adam Legend, Brainiac Powerpuff, Adam Mercury, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Adam the yellow power ranger, Adam the fire bird, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Armageddon. He is the main rival of Alan. The gallery of pictures Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by BrainiacAdam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Adamantiums meeting the Benevolent Beanies SabrinaT1985 art trade by Percyfan94.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Percyfan94 Benevolent Beanies as Rights Fighters.png|The Benevolent Beanies as their superhero alter-egos drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Category:Canon characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Stories featuring the author